


Another one of those days

by SakuraPain



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Depressive Episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 10:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21073481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraPain/pseuds/SakuraPain
Summary: Mumbo has a bad day. Takes a nap and gets cake.





	Another one of those days

Mumbo had been awake for what must have been 3 hours by now, but he hadn't got out of his bed yet. He kept his eyes half opened and stared quietly at an undefined point on the wall. 

He didn't feel like doing anything.

He didn't feel like getting up and out of his bed. He didn't feel like going to work on his projects. He didn't feel like talking. He didn't feel like going anywhere.

  
  


Everything was fine just the day before. Nothing had happened really. He didn't have any fights, his machines were all working perfectly and he had so much fun with all his friends.

You'd think that he'd have no reason to feel in such a way. 

"Why be like this if everything is perfect?" He asked himself.

He already knew the answer.

These days just sort of...happened.

There was not much he could do about it. 

He still felt like this. 

He didn't feel sad, just... tired. 

Mumbo felt that keeping his eyes completely open was too much effort. Eating was too much effort. Changing in his suit was too much effort. Even sleeping was too much effort. 

Anything that wasn't just laying somewhere staring at nothing was too much effort

Still. He knew that he couldn’t just stay still forever if he wanted to feel better.

He knew that the more he stayed like this the more it would be difficult to stop it.

"Just do something. Anything." He thought to himself as he moved his eyes around the room. As if he was looking for something to give him the motivation to really start the day.

He wanted to go and enjoy something, but as long as he felt like this nothing seemed enjoyable anymore. 

Redstone was just a nuisance. Food was tasteless. His friends annoying. 

He hated these days.

After what must have been another hour Mumbo succeeded in getting out of bed and managed to put on his suit. With some missing pieces here and there, like his tie and shoes. 

He wasn't planning of getting out of his base anyway. 

He walked around the storage system, not really doing anything. Opening a chest sometimes just to close it soon later. He didn't need anything. He wasn't going to do anything. 

He felt his limbs strangely heavy. Like his body was trying to match his mood. Maybe it was because he had stayed in bed without moving for hours.

He arrived at the end of the corridor of the sorting system and looked down at the sea. It was always a nice view. He sat on the edge and let his legs dangle.

He just stayed there, staring down at the ocean with half-closed eyes. Listening to the distant sound of the waves and the wind.

He wasn't sure for how long he stayed there.

Then something hit directly on his chest. He barely flinched and looked down to see a broken egg staining his jacket.

"Mumbooo!!" He heard Grian's cheerful voice call him. 

Mumbo let out a small sign. He took off his jacket and let it fall to the floor, to pick it up the next day probably.

He looked tiredly up and saw Grian fly in with his elytra.

Mumbo opened his mouth to say something but felt his voice too weak and tired to leave his throat, so he just slightly waved at him.

Grian landed next to him. A cheeky smile on his face as usual. 

"Did you just get out of bed? You look like a mess!" 

Mumbo was always pretty diligent on his appearance so It didn't really take much for him to look like a mess. Just bed hair and a half put on suit did the trick apparently.

Mumbo stared at his friend for a few moments. He didn't feel like being around people now, and Grian could be a little too intense to be around to begin with. 

He didn't want to hear his voice right now, or any voice really. Not even his own.

Grian trailed off, going for the reason he came to Mumbo in the first place. 

"I came to ask you if you wanted to come and play some minigames with me and Iskall today."

"I..uhm. no, thank you."

Mumbo's voice came our very quiet and slow compared to the usual. He was surprised it even got out to begin with.

"I'm not feeling.. well today."

Grian frowned, this cheerful expression fading into something more resembling concern. 

"Are you sick?" 

Mumbo shook his head lightly.

"I.. just don't want to be around anyone today.."

Grian seemed confused and got closer to his friend.

"Did something happen? Are you.." He stopped for a second, looking a little thoughtful. "Are you upset about something  _ I  _ did, maybe?"

Mumbo blinked. 

"Why would you think that?" He asked confused.

"I don't know.. I know I can be a little too much often." That was true.

Grian pulled anxiously at the sleeves of his sweater. 

"I'm sorry if it's my fault." 

Mumbo stood up from his place on the edge.

"It's no one's fault, Grian." He tried giving him a weak smile. "Sometimes I just need some time by myself. I.. just feel down. For no particular reason." 

Grian looked at his friend, he seemed so worried now. He didn't trust that little smile one bit apparently.

"Is there something I can do to cheer you up? Are you sure hanging out won’t help?" 

Mumbo shook his head again. 

"Just..Go have fun with Iskall, I'll feel better tomorrow." 

Grian didn’t seem too thrilled about Mumbo's request. He didn't seem like he wanted to go have fun now. Who could blame him.

Mumbo felt sorry, but he didn't have the energy to spend time with his friends. 

Grian signed. 

"Send me a message if you change your mind or need anything. Okay?" 

Mumbo nodded. 

He waited for Grian to fly off and watched until he became too small in the distance to see anymore. 

He wondered if he'd tell Iskall about how he was feeling today. 

Mumbo thought about it for a moment and came to the conclusion that he probably would. It was okay.

Iskall had already seen him during some of these days, he knew that it would be okay in the end. 

He wandered through his base for a while before going back to his bed. He thought about changing back to his pajamas for a second, but it wasn't worth the effort. 

He got under covers and closed his eyes. Maybe he would succeed in sleeping through the rest of the morning and the afternoon. 

His base was very quiet. The sound of the ocean far below barely reached his ears. He didn't mind it. 

Mumbo woke up when the afternoon was almost coming to an end, the sunset made his base shine a bright orange color. He still felt tired, but it was way less than this morning at least. He knew he would get better by the next day.

He picked up his communicator from the side of the bed and saw a single private message had been sent to him a few hours earlier.

<iskall85> Hey Mumbo, I know you're not doing very good today. 

I thought that maybe me and Grian could come and hang out in your base if you think that would be okay. No need to talk or do anything, we just want to be around you. You can ignore us and sleep or do anything you feel like.

If you want to stay alone all day it's okay, we'll be around Grian's base if you change your mind or need anything. Love you, Hope you feel better soon. 

Mumbo closed his eyes again and held the communicator tight in his hand. 

He loved his friends so much. 

He had so little energy, he wouldn't be of any company. Still, they wanted to be around him till he felt better. 

Mumbo opened the communicator and slowly read the message over and over again, trying to decide if having his friends around would be too much to handle or not. It was also much later in the day, would they still be around?

He read the message again.

He decided that being quietly together sounded nice.

<MumboJumbo> hey, you can come if you still want.

In a matter of minutes after sending his reply he heard the sound of rockets approaching his base. Steps approaching his room.

Mumbo peeked from under his blankets to see iskall arrive first. He waved at him lightly. 

Iskall smiled softly at him, happy that he'd felt okay enough to have them around. 

Grian arrived soon after carrying.. a cake?

Mumbo raised an eyebrow.

Iskall chuckled lightly.

"He thought you could use some chocolate tomorrow and burned 3 cakes to make that." 

Grian looked at Iskall like he had just sold him away. 

"Said the one who wanted to buy Concorp cakes!"

Mumbo smiled weakly. 

"Thank you guys." His voice came out very quiet like before, but it was enough for the two. 

Iskall sat at the edge of Mumbo's bed while Grian put the cake by side for now, until Mumbo felt like eating, and then sat on the floor next to the bed.

"I won't be of much company.." 

"It doesn't matter." Iskall said quickly. 

"Just staying here together is enough company!" Added Grian.

Mumbo smiled softly at his friends. 

He loved them a lot. Really. 

They stayed close for most of the night. Quietly enjoying each other.

Grian drawing some pictures on some paper and showing them to the others sometimes. Iskall reading a book and stopping sometimes to ask to Grian about a word he didn't know.

Mumbo drifting in and out of sleep but smiling a little more often as time passed. 

They ate a piece of cake together as "the day" ended. 

The next was going to be a good day.


End file.
